Babysitter Blues
by Amaryllisa
Summary: Squall gets turned into a baby, and it's up to Zell and Seifer to change him back. But will they handle Baby Squall until then? Will they find who fired the laser?
1. Squallwhat da hell happened to you?

Babysitter Blues! Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, Squall, Squall's underwear…well you get the idea.

It's me, Starr and I'm here to bring you another insane plot that takes place before my first FF8 fic. OK let's start

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Balamb Garden, Zell and Seifer are arguing on who's the bravest and strongest and blah. Zell is being called a ChickenWuss and Seifer is being pulled in the hair. O_o Meanwhile, a laser that came from far away hits Squall's dorm and a flash of light appears. Zell and Seifer decided to check it out.

"What was that flash?" asked Zell

*Gasp* "ChickenWuss actually said something smart! Otherwise, let's check it out", said Seifer

So the two went in Squall's dorm to find…

"SQUALL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" yelled Zell

"Goo…Goo…Oooh… Oooh…" said Squall

"Squall is a…baby!" said Zell

"No shit sherlock, but now that Squall is a baby…he is now inferior to me! Muhuahahahahaha!" said Seifer

"I'm hungry, I want hot dogs!"

"Shut up, can't you see I'm enjoying the fact that Squall is a big stinky, dirty, pooping baby? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seifer laughed.

"I want hot dogs"

"…"

"Maybe we should try to get Squall back to normal…"

"What!? No way!" said Seifer "I actually get to torture him easier as a baby!"

Squall crawled to Seifer and says "Mo…Mo…"

Seifer said "Is he gonna call me mommy?"

Squall is about to say his baby words thing, "Mo…Moron"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HE CALLED YOU MORON!" exclaimed Zell

"SHUT UP CHICKEN WUSS!" yelled Seifer as he picked up Squall to squeeze him. "DIE YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" said Seifer as he proceeds to do so, but Squall pooped in his diapers causing Seifer to drop him.

"OH F*CK HE SMELLS LIKE COW CRAP!" yelled Seifer as he sticks his head out the window. "Ah…sweet air"

"WHO'S GONNA CHANGE HIM?" asked Zell

"NO CHANCE IN HELL I'M GONNA CHANGE THAT DIAPER! YOU DO IT!" replied Seifer

"NO! YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU!"

And the arguing continues…sorry must end the chapter here right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Seifer and Zell change Squall back to normal? Will they stop fighting? Who's going to change the diapers? Find out next chapter…


	2. HELP!

Babysitter Blues! Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF8 or even my brother's PS2, got that?

Yeah, so it's me…Starr (also known as Beej) the Sorceress of Yang! No time for dumb comic prologues…on with chapter 2! XP

~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~

"YOU CHANGE HIM!" yelled Zell

"YOU DO IT!" yelled Seifer

"YOU"

"YOU"  


Then Squall starts crying even louder, Zell and Seifer stopped fighting and think of something to shut the cute baby up.

"Zell get Selphie in here! Maybe she can change this stinky baby!" said Seifer

"Yeah, Yeah…"

With that, Zell came back with Selphie on his shoulder in a flash.

"HEY! Put me down hot dog boy! What is the big idea?" said Selphie

"Selphie, can you help us with a small problem?" asked Zell

"What?"

"Change this stupid diaper please?"

*Then you hear screaming from the dorm*

"Why do I have to do it?" asked Selphie, shocked

"Because you're a girl, you know about these things", said Seifer

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I change stinky diapers"

Then Squall cried even louder.

"Selphie!" yelled Seifer and Zell

"ALIRGHT I'LL HELP! I better gain something from this -_-;" said Selphie

So Selphie changed Squall's diaper and cleaned him up. Talk about yucky job…

"So who is this kawaii baby?" asked Selphie

"That's…Squall", said Seifer

"What!? How did he change into a baby?"

"How are WE supposed to know? We saw a flash from his dorm, checked out and found him in stinky diapers." Explained Seifer

Squall cried again…

Squall: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"*Groan* Now what?" said Seifer

Selphie thinks for a second and said, "Maybe Squally is hungry!"

Seifer and Zell: "Squally?"

"Just get him some food!" ordered Selphie

So Zell got Squall some hot dogs…

"HOT DOGS? ZELL HE'S A BABY, HE CAN'T EAT WHOLE HOT DOGS!"

"But he'll be a grown up again anyway! Hot Dogs are health food ^^" said Zell as he fed him a whole hot dog. But as he does so, Squall grabbed the hot dog and stuck it up Zell's nose.

"GAACK! Can't…breathe…must get…*ends up sucking the hot dog in through his nose* " 

*Squall points and laughs at Zell*

"Why you…." Said Zell as he goes to hurt Squall

"Don't you dare hurt the baby, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" said Selphie

*Zell and Seifer groans*

"So how do we get him back to normal?" asked Seifer and Zell

"Umm I don't know, Quisty is the smart one…",said Selphie

To be continued…

I know, the fic stinks but hey, I'm only a first timer.


End file.
